The primary objective of this study will be to assess the personal and medical histories of ovarian cancer patients and a control group to determine what factors or combination of factors have a high association with ovarian cancer. The plan of attack will be that all primary ovarian cancer patients identified by the pathology departments of the individual hospitals in the metropolitan Washington area and/or reported ovarian cancer cases to the Metropolitan Washington Regional Cancer Registry will be eligible for the study. Patients with ovarian cancer will be directly interviewed by project personnel as well as those patients of the non- ovarian cancer control group. Biostatistical and epidemiologic analysis of the data will be carried out. Approximately 300 cases of ovarian cancer will be studied over three years. Perusal of the medical literature relating to epidemiologic studies and proposed hypothesis will be evaluated as none of the previous studies appear to agree in their findings.